Let Me Show You How To Feel Good
by justwritinglove
Summary: Trish gets Ally a special birthday present for her 18th birthday, but Ally doesn't know how to use it, so Trish shows her. - M-Rated, Girl/Girl, One-Shot


**ALLY POV**

"Happy Birthday, Ally!", Trish screamed over the phone after she woke me up with her call. "Good morning, Trish. Thank you!", I answered with a big smile on my face that she couldn't see. "So, you're finally 18, oh my god! I have a special gift for you later!", she said cheerfully. "What is I? Tell me now pleaseeeee!", I begged. "No, no it's surprise", she laughed. "I'm really curious now but you know I love surprises", I sighed. "So, see you later then, I'll be at yours in a few hours.", Trish said good bye and hung up the phone.

While I was waiting for Trish to come, I dressed up and put on some make up as we wanted to go out. Finally the doorbell rang and I opened the door. "Hey Trish!", I said as she pulled me into a big hug. "I can't believe my little girl is turning 18 today! Happy birthday again, Ally!", she almost screamed. I hugged her back, "Thank you so much, Trish!". When she let go of me I looked at her with big eyes. "Sooooo..", I started. "Sooo?", asked Trish. "What is my present?!", I said excited. "You just have to wait a little bit longer until we're back from the dinner with Dez and Austin. Just wait until tonight, until our sleepover party", she winked. "Triiish", I whined. "I can't give it to you now, I'm sorry", she laughed.

We met Austin and Dez at the restaurant and both pulled me into a hug and wished me a "Happy Birthday". During the dinner all I could think about was Trish's gift for me. Usually she gave it to me as soon as we met. Why is she making such a big deal of it now?! But after all the dinner went really good. Dez and Austin gave me a vacation to Hawaii for all 4 of us. "Oh my god, Austin, Dez. I don't know what to say this is amazing!", I said flattered, "I can't believe you got this for me, for us! This is going to be so awesome!". "No problem, Ally, anything for my best friend and partner! And you deserved it anyways after everything you've done for me. I just wanted to give you something back.", Austin smiled at me genuinely.

After the dinner, Austin and Dez drove us back to my house. "See you guys tomorrow!", Austin said. "I still don't understand why we are not invited to your sleepover thing", Dez pouted. "Sorry, Dez, but we're just going to do girly stuff, nothing for you guys!", Trish laughed.

After we went into my room, I sat on my bed looking at Trish curiously. "So now's the time", Trish grinned and gave me a box that was about 8 inches long. It was carefully wrapped in a red and shiny paper and had a golden ribbon on top of it. I shook it. "I'm seriously so curious!", I said while I started ripping the paper off of the box. Trish looked at me excited but at the same time anxiously.

I opened the box and in it was a pink dildo. I... I didn't know what to say, I was so surprised. I would have never expected this from Trish. I looked at her and she said in a bit of shaky voice, "So... Are you surprised? I really hope you like it.", and gave me a little smile. "I... I'm surprised. Big time. Thank you", I stuttered. I looked at the pink 8 inch long dick that was in front of me. "I... I just... you know... I never did this kind of stuff. I don't even know how to use this", I said staring at it. "Don't worry, that's easy", laughed Trish. She came over to my bed and sat down next to me. "It also vibrates when you press the button here", she said while pressing it and it started to vibrate in her hands. "I have the same one at home and I figured you could need one of these, too", she grinned.

I just stared at the big vibrating penis and didn't know what to say. "So... I basically just put this into me or..?", I asked unsure. "You want me to show you?", Trish said. "Wh-what?", I stuttered. "Yeah, come on. Just lay down on your bed and I'll show you. Don't worry, it will feel good", she said when she saw my concerned look. "I will make you feel good", she whispered as she gently pushed me down on my bed. "Just let me and play along", she winked and I nodded.

When I was laying on my back, she was over me on her hands and knees and leaned in for a kiss. Her lips pressed against mine. At first it felt weird. It was my first kiss with a girl, but it also felt really good. Trish slowly opened her mouth and licked my lower lip asking for entrance, which I granted her. The kiss soon became passionate and our tongues battled for dominance. I ran my hands through her locks and wrapped my legs around her hips. She started kissing my neck and I moaned when she reached my soft spot, "Oh yeah, right there". She stopped kissing me and went straight to my skirt and took it off as I helped her. "Do you feel a bit wet already?", she asked me. I just nodded and she smirked back at me, "Naughty girl". She kissed my inner thighs and licked over my skin, which got me even wetter. "I'm gonna take off your panties now", she said and I lifted my hips to help her.

"Spread your legs a bit wider", she commanded. Damn, why does she turn me on so much? She slowly started touching me with two fingers. She ran them from my entrance to my clit and then back again. I moaned really load at the much needed touch, "Mhmm yeah". "You're really wet", Trish smiled as she ran her fingers a few more times up and down my pussy and suddenly put them into me. I gasped at the sudden pleasure and she chuckled. She slowly put another finger in me. "Oh yes, Trish.", I groaned. "I think you're ready for the vibrator now", she said and turned the pink toy on. "You ready?", she asked with a big smile on her face.

I slowly nodded, kind of afraid but also excited. First she ran the dildo up and down my vagina and teasing my entrance. "Please put it into me already", I begged. "You have to get it a bit wet first", she said, "But I can also do that another way", she whispered seductively, before putting the toy in her mouth and licking it with my juices on it. "Oh my god", I whispered. She turned me on so much, I could've came then and there. She saw it in my face how much I needed to feel something inside me, so she took the toy out of her mouth and studied my face as she let it slip inside of me without anymore hesitations. "Oh fuck", I screamed. I've never felt something like this ever before. "Oh my god, this feels so good", I moaned through heavy breaths with closed eyes. She started thrusting it in and out of me, first slowly but increasing her pace with every thrust. I started rocking my hips, meeting her movements.

She pumped the toy in and out of me really fast and hard and my moans got louder and louder. "I... I think I'm gonna cum", I screamed and then I felt a rush of pleasure run through my whole body. My legs started shaking and I almost stopped breathing because I got so overwhelmed by the sensation. Trish still thrusted the toy in and out of me but slower than before until I finished to orgasm. "Oh fuck", I whispered, breathing heavily, as she turned off the toy. "Felt good, huh?", she chuckled. "This was the best feeling ever!", I got out through heavy breaths. "I never felt so good in my entire life, this is amazing!", I whispered as my breaths got more even, "this is by far the best present ever!"


End file.
